Discover Yourself
by Delilah Lovett
Summary: Bella and Emmett Swan have grown up with Alice, Ronald, and their older brothers. What happens when in 8th grade, a big change leads to a very interesting high school adventure? Full Summary Inside. Crackfic sorta lol. AU Very OOC AH COMPLETE.
1. Childhood Reminiscing

**Title: **Discover Yourself

**Chapter 1: **Childhood Reminiscing

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Bella and Emmett Swan have grown up with Alice, Ronald, and their older brothers. What happens when in 8th grade, a big change leads to a very interesting high school adventure? Going through the changes of growing up and discovering yourself for who you really are. Crackfic lol.

**Type: **AH AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment.

**A/N: **Okay so I was totally thinking about this kind of thing and thought OMC what if this was some hella random crackfic? Lol. Enjoy my randomness and strange/bizzarre mind's creation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

He had always been odd. Something about him just wasn't right. I mean it's not like he was crazy or anything. It's just, he didn't fit in...with himself.

We always knew something was gonna happen to him, we just didn't know what, but we weren't expecting what did.

When we came back from school. We were happy to be reunited after a long summer apart, but we didn't know what to do with Ronald now. He was _so_ different. But let's go over our childhood before we get to the juicy details.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(recounting memories from childhood to present)

Forks Elementary School. That's where all of us went and where we all met. We had instant connections.

Emmett and I were almost ten months apart but were in the same grade because I barely made the cut off.

We were in Mrs. Holtz's class of only ten students. I could name all the kids after the first week. Emmett always forgot except for our two best friends, Ronald and Alice.

Alice was a very small girl, smaller than me even, with short, spiky, black hair and amazingly green eyes. They were light green and sparkled like little peridots. She could get her way with one puppy dog look. She was my best friend.

Ronald. Well, to say the least, he was odd. He didn't match himself. He had short, messy, platinum blond hair, brilliant, blue eyes, and a very feminine face. He almost looked like he was supposed to be a girl. He was never comfortable in his own skin, well, except around Emmett.

Ronald and Emmett were best friends. They hung out everywhere. Emmett always tried to do boy things with Ronald, but he never seemed truly comfortable. Ronald really liked sleepovers, though. We had them all the time. Alice and I would stay in my room and Ronald, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all stayed in Emmett's room. We could hear them down the hall playing with their action figures and toy cars.

Jasper was Ronald's twin brother. Jasper had gone to preschool, so they had bumped him to first grade, but Ronald's uncomfortableness kept him from going. Jasper was in the same class as Edward, Alice's dreamy older brother, with crazy, copper hair, and beautiful, dark, green eyes.

I had a crush on Edward, but I didn't dare tell a soul. He didn't even know, even after all the breakfasts together at my house with the whole gang. I think Alice knew though. She had this way of knowing everything, like she was psychic or something. It was kinda eerie. As school went on, we all became the best of friends, going everywhere together. Our families even took family trips together.

One time, in probably fifth grade, Alice made a bet against the boys that Mike Newton, a kid in our class, would try and ask me to our first dance. The guys all thought he would ask Jessica Stanley, the girl who had a major crush on him, but Alice and I knew he was secretly (and unfortunately) in love with me. The boys learned to never bet against Alice that day.

The next day, Mike asked me to the dance in the cafeteria. I politely said no, but when he asked if it was because I had another date, I blurted out that I was going with Edward. Of course, Edward had walked right by when I said that, so I turned the deepest red that ever existed, while Alice just fell off her chair from laughing so hard.

Edward just smiled at me, this adorable crooked grin and put his arm around me to ensure Mike realized it wasn't just a quick lie. We actually did end up going to the dance together, but we also discovered that I had inherited my dad's lack of coordination. Alice had gone with Jasper. I swear those two were soul mates. As soon as they met, it was like they were in their own little world. Emmett had gone with Lauren Mallory, the school slut, who had already made out with half the male population, and Ronald had gone with sweet Angela Weber.

That night, we discovered a lot of things. One, I was in love with Edward Cullen and he actually liked me, too. Two, Lauren was a horrible dancer, and she actually had coordination. And three, Emmett may have had feelings for Ronald.

After the dance, we had another one of our famous sleepovers. Since the boys had lost the bet, they were forced to undergo makeovers done by Alice and her assistant, me. When we finished, the boys looked like horrible drag queens, except for Ronald. He actually looked hot as a girl. We had even put a long blond wig on him and he was gorgeous. I actually felt a pang of jealousy towards him.

Emmett didn't know what to do. We could tell he had an attraction to him, but none of us knew what to do about it. Was Emmett...gay? He had always seemed interested in girls. None of us knew how to react. We quickly took off all their make-up and decided it was time for bed. We climbed into bed, laying there, silently. Alice and I would talk about it from time to time, but decided we would deal with it in the morning.

That morning, our parents got the shock of their lives. I had to say, we did, too.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I were all sitting around the table with my parents. We were all passing around the cereals and milk, eating breakfast, while my dad, Charlie, read the paper and my mom, Renee, was checking her lesson plans. We heard someone clear their throat from the stairway and there they were.

Ronald and Emmett. Standing there. Holding hands.

"Mom. Dad. I think I'm gay." he said.

Mom broke her pencil and dad choked on his coffee, spitting it all over the paper and his lap.

"Uh, honey. Are you sure about this?" Mom said, carefully.

"This is unbelievable." I heard dad mutter, with his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth.

"Yes mom. There's no other explanation. I really care about Ron and I don't know what else to call it." Emmett said shrugging and smiling at Ron.

"Well, then. I guess, whatever makes you happy, son." Mom said, unsure of how to really handle this.

The rest of us sat there quietly. Not knowing what to say, think, or do. We quietly ate our breakfasts, as Emmett and Ron took their normal seats and started on their breakfasts.

The next three years were strange. Emmett and Ron stayed together. Never kissing or being physical. Just being there for each other, holding hands, cuddling, like a normal couple...that wasn't exactly normal.

We were all fine with it, and eventually we grew used to it, but then the summer before high school came along. For our last summer before high schoolers, all our parents took us separate ways. I didn't get to see Edward, who had officially asked me out in sixth grade and was already in high school, or Alice, who was still my best friend and had been dating Jasper since the night of that dance in fifth grade.

Emmett was sad to be apart from Ron, but we knew we'd all be reunited once we got back from our family trips. The whole summer we all e-mailed and wrote to each other. Ron had gone to the doctor for some reason and had to have some major surgery. This worried all of us, but Jasper stayed quiet, not telling us anything. All he did was reassure us he was fine and we'd see he-him at school in September.

When we got back, the week before school started, we were all anxious. We wanted to check on Ron and make sure everything had gone okay.

The first day of school feels like it happened yesterday. We all got dropped off and met in our homerooms. Ron was no where to be seen. Jasper said that he was there, but we had yet to find him. He told us we'd find him at lunch.

Lunch came quickly and we all picked a table off to the side of the noisy cafeteria. Suddenly, the room went quiet. We all looked for the source of the shock and only found a stunning blond girl standing in the middle of the room with a lunch tray, looking around.

She caught sight of us and her whole face lit up. As she got closer, I started to recognize the face that went along with the long, flowing platinum hair and the brilliant blue eyes.

Ronald.

Every one of us was shocked, except for Emmett. He was smiling this huge smile. Awestruck.

"Hey everybody! Oh I missed you guys so much!" the girl said in a musical high voice.

The first to recover from the stupor was Alice.

"Oh my God. Is-Is that you? Ron?" she said, slightly dazed and confused.

"Oh no, I'm Rosalie now. Rosalie Lillian Hale." the girl said, looking brightly at Emmett now.

"Wow." Emmett said anti-climatically.

Ron—I mean Rosalie, sauntered over to Emmett, swaying her newly feminine hips. This had been the major surgery. It all made sense, yet it made no sense at all. Why was he, a she now?

She caught the questioning look in my eyes.

"Don't worry guys. I'll explain everything after school. For now, let's just be glad we're all together again." She said perkily as she laid her head on Emmett's arm and dug into her pizza.

The school day passed in a blur. I shared a lot of classes with Rosalie and Edward and a couple with the rest of the gang.

After school, we all went to Jasper and Rosalie's house to get the whole story. Rosalie brought us up to a bright pink and red room. There were hearts, clothes, shoes, and fuzzy things, everywhere.

"Whose room is this?" Edward said, looking around horrified at the extreme girlishness even though he should've been used to it, living with Alice.

"Mine, of course!" Rosalie said sitting on a red and hot pink cover covering her twin size bed.

Emmett sat on the floor by her feet, Jasper sat on a fuzzy, pink rug, Alice sat in his lap, Edward took the computer chair, and I sat on his lap.

"Okay. Let's get down to business." she said, clearing her throat.

"Well, this summer, I finally told my parents that I felt like something was wrong, so they decided to let me go to the doctor. They took some blood tests and told us, something was wrong, but not something that couldn't be fixed." She paused to let it sink in.

We sat there trying to process everything she was saying. What did this have to do with he becoming a she?

"Anyways, they found out that my DNA was mostly female. I was supposed to be born a girl. I knew that something had always been off, so we got the reconstructive surgery and now I'm on estrogen pills." she said smiling brightly at all of us.

"Wow. That's awesome. I'm glad you got everything figured out." Alice said, trying to be supportive, though still confused.

"Yeah. The only problem is I'll never be able to have kids of my own, but I can always adopt right?" she said trying to hide her sadness.

Emmett immediately got on the bed and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and I saw a single tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and we all got up to hug her.

"No matter what. You'll always be our friend. Even if as a boy AND a girl, you will always be prettier than me." I said winking at her.

She laughed and smiled, as she hugged all of us individually. The only thing we were waiting on now, was Emmett's reaction. He had always thought he was just gay because he had such feelings for Ron, but now that Ron was a Rose, what would happen?

"Rose. I need to talk to you. It's about...us. Our relationship. I, well I.." he was interrupted by Rosalie sniffling and trying not to cry.

"Oh, no Rosie. It's not what you think. I still want to be with you. I just wanted to say I'm glad I wasn't gay." he said chuckling.

"Wh-what?" She said disbelief tinging her cracking voice.

"Yeah, 'cause if I was, I couldn't have you." he said winking at her.

She threw her arms around his neck and the rest of us went downstairs to talk to her parents.

"Well kids, is everything still okay with you guys?" Mrs. Hale asked.

"Yes ma'am. We're all just a little confused, but we're okay with it. He—I mean, she's still our friend." I said, smiling at her and blushing at my mistake.

"I understand that it will take some getting used to. I'm sure she does, too." she said smiling at us genially, as we all filed into the backyard and into the old tree fort.

We all climbed up and found our normal spots. Mr. Hale had built a huge tree house in a large willow oak tree in their back yard.

"Wow, what a summer." I said from my spot of leaning against Edward.

"I'll say." he agreed and chuckled. I could feel the low rumble in his chest vibrating my head.

"Definitely a surprise." Alice added.

"I was expecting it." Jasper said smiling as he played with Alice's hair on his lap.

Alice lightly slapped his knee.

"What? I was!" he said feigning hurt.

"Of course you were. You knew she was getting the surgery!" Alice said giggling.

I laughed with her, then grew thoughtful, "Huh. How easy it is for us to call her a her. Like we knew all along that's what was missing. I mean, we always knew something wasn't right, and we were always off on our numbers. Just wasn't expecting it, I guess."

Edward kissed my hair and we all stayed silent in our thoughts until we heard two more clambering up the stairway to the fort. Rosalie and Emmett popped in and took their corner of the room.

"Alright. Spill. We all know you kissed." Alice said, moving to sit up next to Jasper.

"Gosh, why do you have to be so psychic, Alice?" Rosalie said, a slight pink blush on her cheeks.

"Well?" Alice said impatiently.

"It was..." she started.

"Magical. I'm so glad I finally got to do that. I'm already in love with this girl and she barely even became one!" he said finishing the sentence and smirking at her, while hugging her close.

We were going to have some interesting new discoveries about ourselves and our friendships through these next four years. They could make us or break us, but we were about to find out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, well, yeah, I know, hella random. I may rewrite it later, but for now, this'll do. Tell me how horrible or odd or hilarious you think it is. Go ahead and leave me a review. Even if it's to say wtf are you thinking? Lol. Anyways, wanted to get it out there so you guys can see how rampant my imagination can be with the most random of ideas. If I do continue this it will probably only be about 5 chapters, maybe even less. We'll see where it goes. Just review and tell me what you think. The good, the bad, and the ugly. Thanks! :P**

**-DL**


	2. Stand Your Ground

**Title: **Discover Yourself

**Chapter 2: **Stand Your Ground

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Bella and Emmett Swan have grown up with Alice, Ronald, and their older brothers. What happens when in 8th grade, a big change leads to a very interesting high school adventure? Going through the changes of growing up and discovering yourself for who you really are. Crackfic lol.

**Type: **AH AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment.

**A/N: **Surprised I got positive feedback for this crazy thing lol. Well here's the next random chapter. Enjoy :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Freshman year went by quickly. People thought that Rosalie was simply Jasper's cousin, or that's what we had been telling them and that's how we wanted it stay. Teenagers could be cruel and unwilling to care about other's feelings. They could've easily broken her. This didn't become a problem until the middle of our sophomore year.

Tyler Crowley had somehow found out that Ronald wasn't really away at boarding school and cornered poor Rosalie in the gym class she had with Edward, Alice and me, on the way to the dressing rooms.

"So, do you happen to know where Jasper's brother _Ronald_ is?" Tyler sneered at her.

"O-of course I do. He's at boarding school. I-in Sea-Seattle." She stuttered out, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh really? My uncle works at that boarding school. Says there isn't a Ronald Hale on the roster. Sure _you_ know where he is?" he smirked at her, trying to get her to spill her secret.

Rosalie was starting to cry now as her lip trembled and he knees gave out, but Edward caught her in time.

"Leave her alone." Edward growled out menacingly.

"Oh why? So 'she' can go on pretending to be a girl? We all know it's Ron. He's not at boarding school, he just became a girl!" Tyler said in a smart aleck tone, laughing at his own words.

He was immediately silenced by a fist to the face. Jasper's to be exact.

He had realized we weren't out of class yet and had heard the last sentence of Tyler's obnoxiousness and decided enough was enough. Poor boy didn't even see it coming.

Coach Clapp walked him to the nurse's office, while we all walked out to Edward's and Jasper's cars.

I climbed into the Volvo with Edward and Alice, while a mad Emmett climbed into the BMW with Jasper and Rosalie.

"Think she'll be okay?" I practically whispered.

Edward sighed beside me, not taking his eyes off the back window, as he backed out of the parking lot.

"We can only hope. It was bound to get out sometime." he said dejectedly.

"The only thing we can do is be there for her. Knowing these puny minded students, it'll be old news by next week." Alice said, trying to seem optimistic from the back seat.

"One can only hope." I said mostly to myself.

We drove to the Hales and immediately told them what had happened in class. Lillian, their mom, was going to call the school in the morning to press harassment charges for Rosalie.

We all went into Rose's room to comfort her and take her mind off the incident.

"I knew it was too good to be true." she said quietly, from her spot on Emmett's chest on her bed.

"What baby?" he asked.

"Being a girl. I'll always be a stupid, awkward boy, trying to be the girl I'll never really be." she said, trying to smile through her obvious pain.

"Rose. Don't talk like that. You are a girl. A beautiful girl. You make us girls want to be you and that in itself, makes you a better girl than us." I said, not daring to even say that we were "real" girls, whatever that meant.

She nodded and sniffled and hugged me.

"I love you guys. You always know how to make me feel like I really fit in." she said, trying to smile.

We all hugged her again and decided it was time for a much needed sleepover. I would just have to deal with the Alice make-over for Rosalie's sake.

The rest of the school year and the following summer seemed to pass without incident, even though most of the school now knew that Rosalie had once, in fact, been Ronald. It never really came up, unless major jealousy issues arose, like in junior year.

Homecoming was going strong. It was coming time to vote for homecoming kings and queens and all the other royalty. Mike was sure he'd win with Jessica as his princess, but was sorely beaten by Rosalie and Emmett. This brought on fresh jealousy and the whole school was now in on the secret. They had a field day.

"Hah. Rosalie can't win princess. She should be crowned prince! She's not really a girl! She's just a wannabe!" Jessica yelled as the principal walked over to crown Rosalie. The principal immediately pulled Jessica off the field, but the damage had already been done.

There was a collective gasp in the crowd. Rosalie stood proud though, not wasting her tears on the wretched high schoolers anymore. We had taught her to stand her ground. Sadly, she also seemed to be distancing herself from us. We were still there for her, but she didn't show as much emotion or share her feeling as she used to.

We slowly drifted throughout our last two years, as we planned for college. Graduation was only weeks away. Edward had proposed to me on my 18th birthday, but we were waiting to get married after I had graduated. He had just been excited I had accepted. Silly boy, how could I have refused him?

You could see that Rosalie was slowly building a heavy cold shoulder towards me, especially ever since Edward and I had won prom king and queen the year before. It's like she was always needing big titles, to prove to everyone she was just as much a girl as Alice or me.

Alice and Jasper got engaged the day after graduation. Jasper couldn't hold it back anymore. This pushed Rosalie over the edge. The last night we were all hanging out together before we all went a trip to visit our colleges, Rosalie had had enough.

"Why the hell am I alone here? Edward proposed to Bella, Jasper proposed to Alice, what's wrong with us, Emmett? Do you not want to marry me? Is it because I wasn't _born_ a girl?" She said that word with such acid, we all gasped.

"What are you talking about Rose? You know I love you. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if you're a boy or a girl." he said trying to appease her. Wrong choice of words.

"Oh, so you don't even know what I am? Boy or girl? What am I to you? Am I your boyfriend or your girlfriend?" she said, on the verge of angry tears.

All the rest of us has slowly backed away, letting them deal with their own issues, afraid of having her wrath turned on us. Emmett fought back valiantly and succeeded, barely.

"Rose. You are my woman. You are my girlfriend. You are my one and only. Even if you were a goddang animal, you would still be the love of my life. I haven't proposed yet, because I'm still working on how to do it!" he yelled at her.

She sat there shocked, her jaw dropped.

"I—I'm sorry Rose. I shouldn't have yelled. Are you okay? Do you still love me?" he spoke frantically, trying to make sure she wasn't too mad at him.

She broke into tears, but she was smiling.

"Yo—You were gonna propose? Oh, Em, I'm so happy. I love you." she sobbed, as she threw her arms around his broad shoulders.

We all seemed to let go of the breath we had been holding during our fear. We all smiled and enjoyed our last night together. We spent the whole night discussing wedding plans, courtesy of Alice.

She actually had a notebook for each of us, with pictures of wedding dresses, colors, receptions, and everything else needed for the perfect wedding. We were all giggling and happy again before the night was done.

We figured things could only get better. Rosalie seemed to be opening back up to us and we would still hang out during holidays and rare weekends even though we'd all be separated once we left for college.

Edward and I would be at Dartmouth, Alice and Jasper would be at Alaska State, and Rosalie and Emmett had decided to stay in Washington at Seattle University. College apart could really decide our friendship in the future, so we were all prepared to work hard to keep in touch.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys, sorry it's kinda short. It's barely 3 and a half pages. Didn't really want to take this chapter further. Hope you guys like my crazy crackfic. Tell me what you think! R&R and check out my other stories :D**

**-DL**


	3. Wedding Bells and Decisions

**Title: **Discover Yourself

**Chapter 3:** Wedding Bells and Decisions

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Bella and Emmett Swan have grown up with Alice, Ronald, and their older brothers. What happens when in 8th grade, a big change leads to a very interesting high school adventure? Going through the changes of growing up and discovering yourself for who you really are. Crackfic lol.

**Type: **AH AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment.

**A/N: **Just to clarify, Jasper and Edward took a year off to wait for Alice and Bella so they could go to school together. This should focus on Edward/Bella a little more this chapter. All pictures for Bella's wedding things [Rosalie's and Alice's too], including the choices she had that Alice didn't pick are on my myspace: http : // www . Myspace . Com / delilahlovett (just take out all the spaces and copy it into your browser.)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Dartmouth. It was beautiful.

Edward and I were finally living together. We were getting married in December during winter break so that everyone could be there. Our parents had been surprisingly supportive, probably since they had done the same thing as teenagers.

The apartment we were renting was amazing. It was only one bedroom, but it was big like a house. It had a full kitchen, large living/family room, a large bathroom, and the one bedroom there was, was the size of a master bedroom.

It was a rare rainy evening and Edward and I were staying in to make final wedding preparations and to just celebrate being on our own together. It was nice to be away from everything, but we still missed our friends dearly.

We had already picked out our colors, for the wedding. Blood red with white and black highlights. Alice had already set the venue as Edward's backyard since he had a large meadow to use. We still had to get and send out our invitations, as well as pick out the meals, seating charts, bridesmaid dresses, my dress, and the cake.

We were scanning tons of online sites, mainly using Google, looking for the perfect type of dress, cake, and bridesmaid dresses. I found two dresses that were absolutely gorgeous. I didn't want to do the whole white dress thing, so I was doing a blood red wedding dress with my maid of honor in a white dress and my other bridesmaid, or bridesmaids, in black dresses.

I found a bunch of awesome choices for all the dresses and some awesome cakes, so I decided to send all the options to Alice so she could vote on her favorite.

I chose Alice as my maid of honor because, as much as I love Rosalie, she and I still weren't as close, always clashing heads, especially when the topic of children came up for some reason.

See, I didn't really want children. I know, every mother says the same thing until they have a child of their own, but I just felt like I didn't have the time and patience for one. I felt like I already had two in my own parents since I had spent most of my life taking care of them instead of the other way around. I felt I had already had the experience and didn't need it. I could just focus on Edward and me. If I ever changed my mind, I'd rather adopt, because then we could have a child and be helping someone at the same time, and I was all about helping people out.

My position on children bothered Rosalie to no end, but I had yet to understand why. I figured when she was ready to tell me, she would, so I never pushed the subject, since all it did was cause unnecessary tension between us.

I clicked and saved all the pictures into an e-mail and sent them to Alice. Now Edward and I could relax and decide on our dinner for the night. We actually ended up sitting on the couch flipping through the food channels on our dish. I wanted to try something new tonight.

We finally found a show that was explaining how to make cornbread chicken casserole. It sounded and looked delicious, so I wrote down the recipe when they displayed it on the screen.

Edward and I left to get the ingredients from the nearby store.

When we got back I started pulling out the necessary pans and turned the oven on. We made dinner together quietly. There was never an awkward silence with Edward. While dinner was baking I went back to check my emails. I had a message from Alice with her choices.

She had chosen my preferred dress of the two. It was a silky, blood red, strapless number with a big skirt and train. There were little crystal trails along the skirt and bodice, as well.

For the bridesmaid dresses, she chose the black and white ones that were floor-length and had little crystals covering the upper bodices and top parts of the skirts. She, of course, would be wearing the white one, as my maid of honor, and the other bridesmaids would be wearing the black one.

As for the cake, she surprised me by not picking any of the crazy, extravagant cakes. I had put those in there mostly for Alice, but she had picked the simple and elegant one instead. It was a four layer cake, with fondant red roses and white freesias. There was a small, pearl-shaped border around the edges of each layer and a fondant layering over the side that held the resemblance of a ruffled fabric. It had real black ribbon, curled, and streaming out of the top, hidden underneath a small bride and groom that would be dressed in outfits like Edward's and my own.

I closed the laptop and wrote down the choices in the binder. I went over to the kitchen to find Edward pulling out the dinner and cutting out a portion for my plate.

We ate dinner together, in a comfortable silence and spent of the rest of the evening relaxing in front of the television together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before we knew it, we were back at home, the day of the wedding. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Lillian, and my mom, were running around Edward's room frantically searching for everything I would need. I had my shoes, a borrowed, blue ribbon tied to my panties, an old broach on the front of my dress that my grandmother had passed down to me, and a new set of diamond pins for my hair. I covered all the basics of a wedding.

Alice handed me my red rose and black lily bouquet with a thick, white ribbon, tying them all together. Rosalie pinned in my red veil and my mom touched up my make-up. I was finally ready to walk down the aisle to take Edward, as my official husband.

My dad knocked on the door and I went out to him. Taking his arm, as the moms took their spots on the pews and my bridesmaids lined up in front of us.

Rosalie walked down the aisle first, looking gorgeous in the white dress Alice had picked. She was followed by Alice in her black dress. When it was my turn, my hands started shaking, so I gripped the bouquet tighter to hide my nervousness. Dad squeezed my arm lightly and I made the march towards Edward slowly, although I just wanted to run straight into his arms. I decided it was better if I just made sure I made it down the aisle without tripping.

I made it to the front finally, while Dad handed me over to Edward and took his seat. Our vows went by quickly and soon Edward was kissing his bride. Alice and Rosalie looked on starry-eyes and envious, waiting for their own wedding days, I was sure.

The reception was beautifully done with my cake sitting in the middle of the room. It looked even more gorgeous than I could've imagined. Of course, right when Edward and I went to do the traditional feeding each other, Emmett "casually" bumped into Edward and sent the cake squishing into my nose.

I ended up sneezing the cake onto Rosalie, who was standing next to me, and Jasper, who was recording the whole reception, managed to get it on film. I was blushing and fuming all at the same time. I would kill my brother someday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before we knew it, all our weddings had come and gone. Only sweet memories to look back on when we all got together. It was another Christmas together, just after Edward and my 7th anniversary. We had all graduated college already. All the families were together again, feeling the Christmas cheer.

We were all at the Cullen house for the holidays. Rosalie, Alice, and I were all upstairs wrapping presents for our husbands and parents.

"So, Bella. What did you get Edward?" Alice asked casually, as she pulled a long piece of tape off the roll for the box she was wrapping.

"Oh, this nice watch he wanted and some slippers. He needs them, desperately. He always puts his ice cold feet on the back of my thighs before we go to sleep, so he can 'warm them up.'" I said, scowling down at the watch box.

"Have you thought about giving him something else? You know. Something more...personal?" Rosalie asked quietly.

I blushed, mistaking the meaning in her words, "Uh, well, not here. Our parents are here. And you guys are staying next door. That'd be awkward on so many levels."

Rosalie slapped her forehead, "Not what I meant, Bells. I meant...a child." she said, looking up at me through her long lashes.

This subject was always so touchy. I wasn't sure how to respond to it. I still didn't really want kids, but I knew that upset Rosalie, so why start a fight unnecessarily? I just shrugged, as if I was still thinking about the option.

"I don't know. I mean, it's a thought, I guess. I don't know if he wants to be a father, though. And I doubt I'm ready to be a mother." I said, trying to avoid the usual argument.

"How can you not know, Bella? I mean, at least you can have kids. Alice is a _real_ girl and she can't have kids. I have some of the pieces, but I'm not girl enough to have kids. You're the only one who can have kids, but you're too freaking selfish to give a little piece into a newborn baby's life. How can you be so selfish? Do you not see what you can have? Do you not see that you have everything we have ever wanted?" she blew up at me.

I just stared at her wide-eyed. How could I have not seen that this was the issue all along? I had gotten so used to Rosalie as a girl, I forgot that she didn't have all the needed parts. The doctor had found out that she was one of those hermaphrodites that have the uterus but not the birth canal. She had eggs, but no way of letting it out. The doctor told her that a C-section would be too dangerous, so she was left unable to have children. I cringed from the fresh wave of guilt and remorse.

Alice couldn't have kids since she had a hormone imbalance of some sort that apparently wouldn't allow the pregnancy to continue, causing her to go through painful miscarriages. After the first two, she and Jasper had given up until the doctor could figure something out for her. I felt my mouth form a heavy frown.

I immediately felt extremely guilty. I was the only one in this group of friends, of family, that could give a little piece of myself. With that I made a very important decision. I would give them the best Christmas present I could. Things would be different now. I couldn't stand to see my two best friends hurt by my stubbornness. I could fix this.

And so I did.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yes, yes, yes. This story is beyond weird. But that's the point. It doesn't make sense. It's just some random crackfic idea I came up with one day and decided to post. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I actually got 4 pages out of it lol. Don't forget to R&R even if you think I'm crazy and dumb lol.**

**-DL**


	4. Did You Say Baybehs?

**Title: **Discover Yourself

**Chapter 4:** Did You Say Baybehs?!

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Bella and Emmett Swan have grown up with Alice, Ronald, and their older brothers. What happens when in 8th grade, a big change leads to a very interesting high school adventure? Going through the changes of growing up and discovering yourself for who you really are. Crackfic lol.

**Type: **AH AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment.

**A/N: **Okay, so I know some are mad at Rosalie for reacting like she did, but I do have a plan. Also, it seemed fitting with how she reacted in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Things will be figured out this chapter. Bella is going to make an interesting decision, but she is going to think it through thoroughly and she will have some major realizations from the outcome. Hope you enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

I couldn't just watch my friends in pain. So I came up with a solution. It was drastic and strange, but I felt it could fix something between us.

I let loose.

It was New Year's Eve now. A week had passed since I made my decision.

The night was off to a nice start, beers and wine glasses being passed around, while Mr. And Mrs. Hale were busy making up some fruity concoctions to get everybody in the party mood.

I was already pretty loaded from the two beers I had sucked down. I was a lightweight. I could already feel the room getting foggy and every time I looked at Edward, he just seemed to get prettier and prettier. Rosalie handed me some kind of daiquiri. It was delicious and I guzzled it fast, giving myself a throat and brain freeze.

I stumbled into Edward, who spilled some of his margarita on the floor. He threw a quick smile my way, as he set down his drink swiftly so he could get a firm grip on me. I vaguely heard Emmett's booming laughter, as I snuggled into Edward's chest. He looked down at me funny and Alice pulled me out of his warm arms.

"Alllishhh. I was comf-ter-bull." I said slurring and elongating my words.

"Bella, my dear. You are too funny when you are drunk. I think it's time you sit down." she said giggling as she led me to the large couch.

"I dun wanna. I want Edwar. He's pretty." I said, turning my head and waving at him from over Alice's shoulder, with a big goofy grin plastered on my face.

I saw him shake with laughter, as he blew me a kiss and gave me a wink.

I stumbled into the back of the couch, as Alice didn't turn my body with her. I think she just decided to let it be the one to wake me up.

I went around the arm of the couch and sat down, sinking into the inviting cushions. On the television I could see that it was only a half hour until the ball dropped for the new year. I felt someone sit on my left. It was Jasper. He looked pretty tonight, too. But he was not a part of my mission.

Edward finally came over to join me, sitting on my left and wrapping an arm around me.

"Hey, Edward. Do you wanna mess around upstairs after this?" I whispered rather loudly.

"I don't think you're in any state to do so, Bella." he whispered back in his silky voice.

"I am perfectly capable of sex, my good sir." I said, sounding oddly sober and crossing my arms over my chest.

Then I realized I had just announced that to everyone around me. Jasper was good at hiding his emotions, casually hiding an escaped laugh with a cough. Alice's tinkling laughter could be heard from behind Jasper's head.

Normally, I would feel heat flood my cheeks and would try to drown myself in the couch cushions, but the alcohol had made me brazen.

"Like you all didn't have similar plans." I said to the two lovebirds beside me.

Alice immediately stopped giggling and glared at me, even though her tiny, innocent face, could not really look menacing enough to pull it off, unless of course it had to do with make-up and fashion.

We turned our attention back to the television, watching silently until the last 30 seconds before the ball dropped. Mrs. Cullen passed out glasses of champagne. We took them eagerly, though we all were pretty drunk already.

"13...12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Happy new year!" we all shouted in unison, clinking glasses and giving kisses to our spouses.

Edward's an my kiss started to get a little heated from my intoxicated state, so I pulled him up and led him to the stairway. We climbed upstairs quickly, practically running to his room, giggling like fools.

I started to undress him.

"You know...maybe we should...wait...until we're...sober...for this." he got out between kisses.

"No thanks...I want it now...besides I'm on that...new thingy-ma-jigger. No problem." I replied, finishing off the last article of clothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been over two months since new years. I was starting to get anxious. I had been late on my period, but attributed it to the new pill I had switched to. Sometimes they screw up your hormones. I heard they can make your period disappear for three months until it's fully kicked in.

To be on the safe side, I grabbed a pregnancy test on the way home. I hadn't looked at the brand I bought, so when I read the directions, I about died from laughter. If after you peed on the stick, a smiley face appeared, you were pregnant. However, if a sad face appeared, you weren't.

That wasn't great marketing, since a lot of sexually active teens would pick these up and that smiley face would haunt them for the rest of their lives, considering most kids didn't want babies at a younger age.

I waited the recommended ten minutes, letting the pee soak into the register stick. I looked down at the tiny screen and there, staring back at me, was that evil, smiley face. I should've figured that alcohol would screw me over. That's why normally I didn't drink.

I was supposed to use the lack of inhibitions to tell Rosalie and Alice my plans, but now I hadn't ruined my chance. I had planned to tell them that I would find the perfect surrogates for them. I would've gotten them little baby hotels on legs. Now I would end up telling them that _I_ was the one pregnant.

I would've still looked for surrogates, but I was too stressed out by the idea of rapidly becoming something I hadn't really wanted to be. I knew everyone always said that mistakes could be beautiful things, well, at least when it came to babies, but I was so afraid I wasn't ready.

I mean, what if I wasn't fit to be a mother? What if I couldn't teach the baby everything it needed to know. There was so much that children needed to know, especially as the world became more and more untrustworthy each day. What if I forgot one of the fundamental rules you are supposed to teach your child? What if they hate me?

All these questions flooded my mind, as I slumped next to the tub.

How was I going to tell Edward? Would he get mad? Tell me to abort it? Maybe he would tell me to give it up for adoption. I was somewhat afraid of his reaction, but I knew I could tell him anything, so I just prepared what I wanted to say to him.

I went through the motions of making dinner, distracted by the ominous discussion that would occur during the meal. It was best he would already be sitting down and, hopefully, he'd be distracted by the fact that I had made his favorite dinner.

As I was mulling over the upcoming conversation in my head, I realized something. I actually wanted this child and truly dreaded that he would tell me not to keep it, either by abortion or adoption. I began to try and strengthen my argument for the baby, like it was urging me to keep it.

I heard the front door slam and Edward whistling a happy tune.

"Good evening dear. Looks delicious. Mushroom ravioli?" he said, cheerfully.

"Yes." I replied trying to smile and not give away the occasion.

He walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before taking off his suit jacket and sitting in his usual spot.

"So how was your day?" he asked, as I spooned some raviolis onto his plate.

"Interesting. Found out some stuff today." I said, trying to avoid and bring up the important subject, all at once.

"Found out stuff? What kind of stuff?" he asked curiously, popping a ravioli in his mouth, as I took my seat across from him.

"Well, um," _here goes nothing_, I whispered to myself.

He looked at me expectantly.

"Edward. I found out I'm pregnant." I said, squinting my eyes closed, afraid of his reaction.

His fork clattered to the plate. I heard him coughing a bit on a piece of ravioli. He regained his composure and spoke.

"Bella. That's wonderful. I'm so happy." he said, while I opened an eye to peek at his face.

A huge grin was plastered on his face. He was radiating pure joy. He really was happy we were pregnant. Why hadn't he told me he wanted a child?

"Bella. I know I made it seem like I didn't want a child, but I just didn't want to think that you needed to give me one, so I just went along with whatever you said." he said, looking down guiltily.

My eyes grew wide in shock, "Oh. You know I would've given you anything you wanted, if you had just told me."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I wanted you to want a child for yourself, too. I mean, you're the one who'll endure the nine months of hormonal imbalance and then have to go through birth. It really had to be your decision first and foremost." he said, his eyes meeting mine, trying to convey his feelings.

"I get what you mean Edward and to tell you the truth, I kinda did choose this, just it didn't go how I expected. Now my plans have changed." I said, pushing my food around the plate.

He looked at me strangely, as if he was trying to pick apart my brain and figure it out.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curiosity filling the question.

"I'll tell you after dinner. It's getting cold." I said, popping a ravioli in my mouth.

He nodded and left at that while we finished the dinner in silence. This would be an interesting tale to tell.

I wondered how he would take it and how Alice and Rose would deal with the news. Just a few months ago they had been begging me to do this. How would they feel now that it was happening?

I would figure it all out later. For now, I had to figure out how to explain my decision to Edward and make it through the next nine months of my life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **I didn't want to take it into detail, because I wanted this to stay somewhat under the T rating. A little over 4 pages, what do you guys think of what's happened? Did you guess she was gonna get pregnant? Do you know what her decision has changed to? Any guesses? If you get it right, I might tell you and mention you in the next chapter lol. Also, don't forget to check out my new poems in _Twilighted in Poetry_ and my Christmas story, _A Cullentastic Christmas_ :D R&R please! Thanks.

-DL


	5. To Give A Piece of Myself to You

**Title: **Discover Yourself

**Chapter 5:** To Give A Piece of Myself to You

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Bella and Emmett Swan have grown up with Alice, Ronald, and their older brothers. What happens when in 8th grade, a big change leads to a very interesting high school adventure? Going through the changes of growing up and discovering yourself for who you really are. Crackfic lol.

**Type: **AH AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment.

**A/N: **So sorry about such a long wait. I've been so busy thinking about updating IWYF and TAOOD that I forgot I had to update this one. I ended up focusing on those two and my Christmas story. Which I am also continuing, even past new year's probably. Lol. Anyway, let's see what Bella's new plan is, shall we? :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Last time:**

_He nodded and left it at that, while we finished the dinner in silence. This would be an interesting tale to tell._

_I wondered how he would take it and how Alice and Rose would deal with the news. Just a few months ago they had been begging me to do this. How would they feel now that it was happening?_

_I would figure it all out later. For now, I had to figure out how to explain my decision to Edward and make it through the next nine months of my life._

**BPOV**

Edward got up to help me clear the dishes. He kept looking at me expectantly, like I was going to explode at any moment.

To be honest, I felt like I was going to from wanting to tell him right away.

Once the dishwasher was running, Edward and I walked over to the living room and sat on our couch in front of our fake fire. I laughed a little at the thought, then realized I was simply stalling.

I took Edward's hand in mine before I started my story.

"Okay. I need to take you back to Christmas for you to understand. While we, Alice, Rose and I, were wrapping, they talked to me about babies. Rose sort of blew up on me for not wanting a child of my own and I started to think about it. By New Years, I had a plan to make them all happy. I was gonna find them good surrogates to hold their children. They both have viable eggs, they just need to borrow a working uterus." I explained.

So far, a few emotions had flitted across his face including shock, surprise, interest, and confusion. I decided to continue on with my story, since he wasn't asking any questions.

"On New Years, I was getting myself drunk, so that I could get up the nerve to tell them my plan. I was so nervous that I wouldn't be able to without the extra help. The only problem is, I ended up forgetting what I needed to tell them, and apparently ended up knocked up." I said, looking down at my stomach with a smile.

I looked back up to see Edward smiling warmly at me. It made my heart melt to know I had such a loving and understanding man all for myself, for the rest of my life. I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss, before getting to my new plan that I had decided on ever since I found out I was pregnant.

"I hadn't been able to see them, since that night, and I felt it was too important to tell them over the phone, so when I found out _I_ was pregnant, all the plans changed." I paused for suspense.

He subconsciously leaned closer to me in anticipation of my next words.

"So what have you decided then?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I decided that I would be their surrogate after I had this baby." I said, smiling widely at him, waiting for his reaction.

He sat there stunned for a moment, unable to move or speak.

After what felt like several minutes, but had only been seconds, he shook his head and smiled back.

"That's great, honey. Wonderful. I think they'll love it. But I think they'll love the news of your pregnancy even more." he said, leaning in to hug me against him.

I felt relieved that he was so happy about everything I had said tonight.

"I don't know how you do it, love. How do you give a little piece of yourself to everyone and not care at all what state you are left in?" he whispered against my hair.

"It's just who I am." I whispered, as my eyes slid shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, I called Alice and Rose and told them to meet me in Seattle for a very important girls' day.

After Edward and I had graduated from Dartmouth and Alice and Jasper had graduated from Alaska, we all moved back to Washington. Edward and I were settled in Olympia, while Jasper and Alice had decided to live closer to Seattle, in Redmond.

I was nervous about this meeting and my hand was shaking, as I ran my brush through my hair.

"It'll be fine. Relax. I'm gonna go visit the guys and you girls have a fun time. Plus, it gives Alice an excuse to shop. She'll go buy you everything you could ever need for a baby and probably make you start on the nursery." he said chuckling, as he kissed my cheek and put on a deep blue sweater.

"Thanks. I love you, Edward. Really, I do. You always know exactly how to make me feel better." I said, smiling at him through the mirror.

He smiled back and I got up to grab my coat, purse, and keys, and was out the door.

The drive to Seattle, did nothing for my nerves. I tried to find fast, dance music to take my mind off things. It helped a little, until I saw the big sign saying, "Welcome to Seattle." My stomach gave a lurch, as I searched for the coffee shop I had asked them to meet me at.

I was pulling into the parking lot only moments later and I was still trying to psyche myself to even get out of the car.

Alice caught sight of me sitting in my car and waved me in, forcing me to get over myself and join them.

"So what's the news? Here's your coffee, we already ordered it for you." Alice launched right to the point, as usual.

"Um, well, remember when we were talking about babies?" I said, trying to let them just guess.

Apparently they were either not awake, or very dense today.

"Babies? When? We've done that a lot." Rosalie said, looking painfully confused.

"Yeah. Bella, can you get to the point? You know this is touchy." Alice said, her mood dampened.

"No, no! Wait. Guys. Don't get mad or sad or whatever. It's just...I'm two months pregnant." I said, looking down at my hands.

I was barely able to finish the sentence before I was interrupted with loud squeals. I looked up in time to see them launch themselves at me.

"Oh my God, Bella! That's amazing!" Alice shouted.

"How wonderful! I'm so glad you came to your senses!" Rosalie shouted over Alice.

I was overwhelmed by their reactions that I started crying. Dang hormones.

"Aww, don't cry, Bella. We're happy!" Alice said, trying to soothe me.

"I-I know. Hor-hormones." I explained, trying to take deep breaths.

I wiped the tears away and took a few more deep breaths, so that I could tell them the rest of the news.

"There's more." I said.

They immediately sobered up and waited for me to speak. I took one more deep breath.

"I've decided that after I have this baby, I will be your surrogate. For both of you. I was gonna sign you up for surrogates, but ever since I found out I was pregnant, I decided that I would be your surrogate. Surrogates have gotten very expensive these days and as your friend and sister-in-law, I want to do this for you, as your late Christmas present." I said.

Their eyes had grown wider with every few words I said. I could've sworn their eyes would fall out of their head if they didn't blink soon.

"Are-are you serious, Bella? You want to give us our children?" Alice asked, eyes still wide as saucers.

"Bella. I-I don't know what to say. I feel so bad for what I've said. I don't know how to thank you. Words are not enough." Rosalie said, looking humbled and ready to cry.

"Letting me do this for you is thanks enough. So may I bear your children for you?" I asked, finality ringing through my question.

The both grabbed my hands with their own. They looked at each other for a long minute before they turned to me and spoke in unison.

"Yes." their voices rang out together.

I smiled widely at them and hugged them to me once more. We gathered our coffees and, as Edward had predicted, Alice took us straight to the mall. It would be a baby clothing shopping spree to put all shopping sprees to shame.

I knew the real difficulty would be with the naming. I was more prepared for a girl, but I only had two names picked out. I still had to pick more to let Edward vote on and choose names for boys, just in case.

_What an intense twenty-seven months this would be._ I thought to myself with a smile.

To give a piece of my sanity up, to give my friends and family a present they could never have dreamed of, made all of this worth it. Every last bit.

Who would've thought, the very thing I had been avoiding all these years, would be exactly what I had been looking for.

**END**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of this story. I didn't really want to go into the actual pregnancies. This was basically where I had planned to end it. Hope you enjoyed my bizarre little story. I don't know if any of you are actually reading this still, but if you are, all 7 of you, could you leave me a little review to tell me what you thought? Lmao. I hope this ending didn't suck and I hope this story wasn't too terrible. R&R pretty please. I reply to almost all of them. Sometimes I forget one or two, but that doesn't mean I don't love you! Lol. I'm still working on my other three stories, plus a few one-shots, and an original story, which as of right now, is taking up a lot of my time. If you want to know more about it, I will most likely be posting information on my myspace along with all the info about my fanfic stories. Thanks for sticking with me.

-DL


End file.
